El Monstruo Humano
by Imotekh
Summary: Tras su muerte a manos de unos monstruos, Garou es transportado al mundo de One Piece. ¿Qué hará, una vez se de cuenta de que está en otro universo?. Aún mas importante, ¿Qué hará, cuando vea que ya no existe la asociación de héroes?. Todo un mundo de posibilidades a la espera de que el cazador de héroes descubra sus secretos, y quizás... ¿encontrar alguna forma de volver a casa?
1. Prólogo - Caída

Prólogo - Caída

* * *

Actualmente en un parque ubicado dentro de Ciudad Z.

"Parece que después de todo, algo de habilidad sí que tienes, Cazador de Héroes."

El sudor corría por mi cara, los rápidos latidos de mi corazón, así como la respiración acelerada mantenían mi cuerpo en alerta.

"Y que lo digas Royal Ripper, puede que tengamos que subir un poco el nivel para terminar con este humano."

No hagas caso a sus burlas y estudia la situación. Individualmente ninguno de los dos es una amenaza para mí, pero su trabajo en equipo compensa sus debilidades. Ergo lo primero que tendré que hacer es dividir sus fuerzas.

Je, como diría el viejo.

_'Divide y vencerás.'_

"phew... y yo que pensé que podríamos jugar con él un poco más, Bug God. Pero bueno, cuanto antes acabemos, antes podré divertirme con el niño que capturaron los otros"

Tch ¿otro mocoso?, que demonios, ¿es que acaso ser un monstruo te condiciona a ser un pedófilo?, estoy deseando fregar el suelo con estos imbéci… ¡No, Para!, ¡Deja de pensar en lo que dicen y céntrate en la pelea!

"Sabes que no puedes tocar al chico. Gyoro Gyoro dijo que lo necesitaba para sus planes"

Ya he memorizado sus movimientos, solo tengo que distraerlos. Para ello puedo levantar una nube de polvo con la arena que nos rodea, y una vez hecho, atraerlos al bosque que hay a mi derecha. Una vez allí podré cazarles individualmente sin mucha dificultad usando los árboles como cobertura, además, la momia anoréxica (Royal Ripper) no podrá mover sus cuchillas con la misma facilidad entre los árboles que aquí en campo abierto. Por no hablar que su campo de visión se verá más reducido con la flora del bosque, teniendo en cuenta que solo tiene un ojo.

"Dijo que no podíamos matarlo, lo cual no significa que no pueda cortarle las piernas o arrancarle los ojos ... Fufu, mientras siga vivo a Gyoro Gyoro no le importará lo que le haga"

El siguiente problema sería la hormiga con esteroides (Bug God), su caparazón es demasiado duro para que mis puños lo rompan, pero tengo una técnica ideal recién aprendida del otro viejo para convertirlo en carne picada. Si quiero ponerla en práctica tendré primero que lidiar con la momia, una vez hecho podré usar la técnica sin interrupciones.

"Tu verás, puedes interpretar sus palabras como quieras, pero a fin de cuentas quien estará incurriendo a su ira eres tú"

Bueno, creo que ya tengo todo planeado, ahora solo queda poner en práctica el plan. De hecho, creo que hasta debería agradecerles por todo este tiempo que me han dado para idear su eliminación. Hasta ahora no han hecho más que hablar sobre mierda que a nadie le importa. Jeje, si los monstruos de la asociación son así de imbéciles, limpiar su base será un paseo.

"Oh vamos Insecto-chan, ¿es que tienes miedo del cíclope gordito?"

"No de él, sino del Rey Or-

"¡JejejejejeJAJAJAJAJA!"

Ambos me miran desconcertados, no puedo culparlos ya que no puedo evitar reírme de lo ineptos que son. Y pensar que antes los consideraba un peligro. Estos no son monstruos, solo son payasos vestidos de monstruos. Joder, incluso podría haberme puesto a dormir una siesta delante suyo y seguirían hablando entre ellos como si no existiera Jaja.

"¿De qué te estás riendo humano?"

"JAJaja… de nada, Je, ...de nada sin importancia, solo… de lo inútiles que sois como monstruos."

"!¡"

"Veréis, se supone que los monstruos tienen que inculcar el miedo en la gente tan solo con su presencia, pero vosotros…. Jeje, solo hacéis que me ría. Si, sin duda lo haríais mejor como payasos en un circo."

La intención de matar que desbordan ahora es mayor que en el primer encuentro que tuvimos. Parece que mi comentario ha hecho que me gane su completa atención. No importa, si bien no era parte del plan el provocarlos, la distracción puede llevarse a cabo de todas formas. También puedo ver que están furiosos, eso es bueno, puedo usarlo a mi favor, si se dejan llevar por sus impulsos violentos, predecir sus ataques será un juego de niños.

"Oh, ¿ya no habláis más?, ¿he tocado un nervio?, Jeje. De todas formas, ya he visto a través de vuestros movimientos" mientras hablo intento remover un diente que no ha parado de molestarme desde el primer enfrentamiento que tuve con estos payasos "A partir de ahora no volveréis a golpearme" Y termino mi declaración, escupiendo finalmente con éxito el jodido diente al suelo, dejándolo enterrado en un …pequeño …cráter.

Dios, no sabía que podía escupir con tanta fuerza, supongo que cada día siempre se aprende algo nuevo. De todos modos, la acción solo ha hecho que entiendan el mensaje, y, sobre todo, hacerme ver como el puto amo.

"¡ESTÚPIDO HUMANO! ¡ESTÁS MUER-

"¿Eh?"

¿Qué demonios?, el insecto gigante estaba a punto de cagarse en mis muertos, y la momia tenía la intención de cargar contra mí, ¿Por qué se detienen?, no, la pregunta sería el por qué miran hacia mi derecha. Espera, noto una presencia… no…, dos presencias para ser exactos, ¿Más monstruos?, ¿Héroes?, ¿porque me estoy haciendo todas estas preguntas?, tan solo tengo que dirigir mi visión un poco hacia la derecha.

Espero que sean otros héroes. Ya cacé más de cien contando los ocho de la otra vez, ahora tan solo tengo que llegar a los doscient-!

"No..., no puede ser"

Mis pupilas se amplían por lo que ven y mi cara anteriormente estoica se contrae en preocupación.

"Señor, Se… ñor…sniff...lo… siento"

¡Nononono!, ¡mierda!, se suponía que el mocoso ya no estaba por aquí, le dije que se fuera.

"Sludge JellyFish, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Oh, veréis, tenía un asunto personal que arreglar con este tipo y, ¿qué mejor momento para molestarlo que ahora?"

¿Asunto personal?, si no lo con…, ah, ahora recuerdo, es el monstruo que aplasté poco después de derrotar a Metal Bat.

"¡Tch!", olvídate de eso y céntrate en la situación actual, ¿Cómo coño libero ahora al mocoso?, entre los dos incompetentes que ya tengo delante más ahora el que tiene al niño secuestrado solo hace que pierda el control de mi temperamento. Mi raciocinio me dice que cabrearme no ayudará en esta situación, lo sé, sé que tengo que calmarme…, pero… ver al chico atrapado en los tentáculos de ese saco de mierda con patas…, solo hace que mi ira crezca, y, en consecuencia, hacer que pierda los estribos.

"¡ESCÚCHAME SACO DE MIERDA!, ¡EL MOCOSO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON-

"¡SLASHH!"

"¿Qué mierd-

"¡POOF!"

"¡ZASH!, ¡SLASHH!, ¡POOF!, ¡SLASHH!, ¡ZASH!, ¡SLASHH!"

¿Qué, … demo…nios… ha… pasado?, siento que… me desmayé no hace mucho, ¿Por qué siento que mi cuerpo está en el suelo?, y el sabor en mi boca…si, sin duda es sangre, MI sangre.

"Oye, se supone que no debemos matarlo"

¿Ma…tarlo?, ¿Qué coño dicen?, no entiendo nada, ya puestos ¿porque no siento ninguna parte de mi cuerpo?, mierda, esto es malo, tengo frío y apenas puedo ver, sin contar que ni siquiera puedo moverme.

"Aunque digas eso, él ya está muerto. Tendrías que haberme detenido antes insecto-chan Kuku…"

Ah, ahora entiendo, estos cabrones me atacaron cuando me distraje con el otro monstruo. Tch, típico error de novato, me dejé llevar por mis emociones debido al puto mocoso. Si el viejo supiera de esto, seguro que me daría una paliza solo por olvidar una de sus reglas más básicas.

_'Nunca dejarse controlar por las emociones en una situación crítica.'_

"Pheww…, bueno, ¿qué más da?, lo hecho, hecho está, de todas formas, a nadie le importará. Venga, regresemos ya a la asociación"

¡Qué!, ¡No!, aún tienen al niño, tengo que hacer algo, ¡joder!, ni siquiera puedo levantar los párpados o expirar aire sin que salga sangre por mi boca. Vamos levántate, ¡LEVÁNTATE ESTÚPIDO CUERPO!

"Claro, además, ahora que hemos terminado con este tipo, podré divertirme con el otro niño. Kuku..., puedo garantizar que te lo pasarás muy bien conmigo pequeño"

A estas alturas, apenas puedo entender lo que dicen, de hecho, ¿Soy yo o cada vez están hablando más bajo?, es como si estuviera perdiendo la…. consciencia….

¡No!, espera un momento, no te duermas ahora, ¡vamos, no me jodas!, ¿de verdad voy a morir aquí?, no, me niego, no no no ¡NO!, yo soy Garou, el monstruo humano, el cazador de héroes, no estoy dispuesto a morir ahora, ni mucho menos por la mano de estos inútiles, ¡no ahora que mi ascensión para convertirme en monstruo está tan cerc-

"¡BLURTH!"

Mierda, me estoy atragantando con mi propia sangre, y ahora estoy vomitándola.

Parece que ya ni siquiera puedo captar alguna información del entorno que me rodea. Ni veo, ni siento, ni huelo, ni oigo absolutamente… nada…, bueno, al menos aún puedo saborear mi propia sangre. Teniendo en cuenta mi condición actual, el que aun funcione uno de mis cinco sentidos podría considerarse un aspecto positivo dentro de lo que cabe.

Pufff….

¿A quién quiero engañar?, no hay nada bueno en esta situación.

Seamos realistas, dentro de poco voy a perder la consciencia, y una vez que lo haga no voy a volver a levantarme.

Así que… después de todo… ¿Perdí porque soy humano?, parece que, a pesar de querer ser un monstruo, mis sentimientos por querer proteger al mocoso, es decir, mi humanidad, ¿impiden que alcance mi sueño?, Je…, al final parece que solo soy un simple humano en toda la definición de la palabra.

"¡COUGH, COUGH!"

Toso más sangre, Dios, no sé ni cómo puedo escupir aún tanta. Por lo menos, ya no siento dolor. Parece que esos dos hicieron un buen trabajo conmigo.

¿No es esto patético?, yo, Garou, aquel que se convertiría en el monstruo definitivo y eliminaría el cáncer de este mundo (los héroes), muerto en medio de un parque por dos payasos que juegan a ser monstruos. Y todo esto por preocuparme de un mocoso.

Je, aun estando a segundos de morir sigo pensando en ese niño, honestamente, me arrepiento de no haber sido capaz de salvarlo. Si tan solo fuera más fuerte…, supongo que la asociación de héroes podría hacer algo útil en su vida y rescatar a ese mocoso, ¿no?

umm..., mocoso… eh?, a todo esto…. ¿Cuál era su nombre?, ahora que recuerdo, creo que me lo dijo en este mismo parque cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, empezaba por T, ¿Tero?, no, ¿Toro?, tampoco, ¿Tadeo?...

ah sí…

Tareo….


	2. Capítulo 1 - Despertar

Capítulo 1 - Despertar

* * *

"Uhhh"

Oigo un gemido ahogado, quien sea el que lo hiciera parecía estar muriéndose.

"¡Cough!"

¿eh?, espera, siento como si ese sonido reverberara a través de todo mi cuerpo, casi como si…

"¡COUGH, COUGH!"

Si, sin duda ese era yo tosiendo.

Dios…, como duele, nunca pensé que una acción tan simple provocara tanto dolor. De hecho, siento como si todo mi cuerpo ardiera cada vez que abro la boca.

"¡uf!"

Mierda, mi cabeza, ¿porque me duele tanto?, no, mejor dicho, ¿porque me escuece todo el maldito cuerpo? Es como si me hubieran metido en una bañera llena de cristales, todos ellos presionando contra mi ropa, ¿o piel?, no logro distinguirlo.

Honestamente, hasta siento dolor en músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Y eso de por sí ya es difícil, teniendo en cuenta los golpes que recibí cazando a los héroes de la asociación.

¿Um?, ¿cazando héroes?...

Oh cierto, porque soy el cazador de héroes. ¿ya estoy senil o qué?, ¿cómo se me puede olvidar algo tan básico?

A todo esto, ¿Qué está pasando?, no veo más que oscuridad, ¿estoy en un sueño?, no, haber, recapitulemos.

Estaba en un parque, pero no estaba solo, había también un monstruo, no, espera, había dos, ¿o eran tres?, joder, parece que tengo una resaca de las buenas, "tch", enfócate, no pierdas el hilo.

Uh… veamos, por lo que he podido recordar hasta ahora, estábamos yo y unos monstruos en un parque, y estaba peleando con ellos debido a….

Umm…, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estaba peleando con ellos?

Vamos cerebro, recuerda, no me falles ahora, necesito recordar para entender porque me siento como si me hubiera pasado por encima todo el jodido tráfico de una ciudad en hora punta.

Veamos, tengo el lugar(parque), y también tengo, muy posiblemente, a los causantes de mi condición actual (los monstruos), tan solo queda la razón de porque acabé siendo yo él saco de boxeo, ¿o es que quizás eran otros los que me hicieron esto?

No, no lo creo, estaba peleando con ellos porque…

Ah sí, ahora recuerdo, les iba patear el culo porque me negué a matar al moco-

Flexiono las piernas y me levanto apresuradamente del suelo, no sin notar un gran escozor por hacerlo, sinceramente, no sé ni cómo, ni de donde, saqué las fuerzas necesarias para ponerme de pie, pero no importa, eso es lo de menos, lo que verdaderamente importa es que mis recuerdos han vuelto…

Oh si, de hecho, ahora recuerdo **cada-maldito-segundo** de lo que pasó antes de que me desmayara…

Siento que mi ira crece. Esos cabrones…, ¡esos putos cabrones!, joder, como los encuentre voy convertirlos en humanos otra vez a base de hostias.

¡No!, no sigas por esa línea de pensamiento, cálmate, recuerda que fue por esta misma razón que todo acabó así. No puedo dejar que mis emociones me dominen. Céntrate en tu respiración, eso es.

Inspira…

Cuenta hasta tres.

Y expira.

"Pheeew…"

Otra vez.

Inspira…

Cuenta hasta tres.

Expira.

"Pheeeew…"

Bien, ahora que estoy tranquilo y he recuperado mis recuerdos, tan solo tengo que analizar el entorno que me rodea y mi condición actual.

"¿Um?", jeje. Tan centrado estaba en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que aún tenía los ojos cerrados. En consecuencia, empiezo a abrir los párpados lentamente, permitiendo que la luz vuelva a entrar por mis ojos.

"Tch", molesta un poco, pero es natural. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevo sin ver la luz estando tumbado medio muerto en mitad del par...que…

…..

¿?

"¿Ein?" ...

¿Espera qué?, "¿Qué demonios?"

Debido al shock inicial, sin darme cuenta, empiezo a mover mis manos para frotarme tanto la cara como el puente de la nariz, mientras a su vez, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Teniendo así la esperanza de que lo que haya visto solo sea un producto de mi imaginación.

No conforme solo con eso, procedo también a masajearme las sienes.

Bien, veamos, vayamos paso por paso. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos para confirmar si lo que vi antes sigue siendo lo mismo.

…de acuerdo… esto es raro.

Mi visión se cierne sobre todo el espacio que hay a mi alrededor, analizando cada cosa que veo. Si mi vista no me engaña, juraría que todo lo que me rodea ya sean árboles o hierba están teñidos completamente de color rojo. No solo eso, parece como si las ramas de esos mismos árboles estuvieran afiladas como agujas. De hecho, incluso el césped en el que estoy parado, y hasta donde alcanza mi visión, parece que también cumple con las mismas características que esos árboles.

Ummm, que yo recuerde, me quedé inconsciente en medio de un parque repleto de arena y tierra, rodeado de árboles normales…, je, nunca pensé que usaría la palabra 'normal' para describir a un árbol.

De seguro este no es el mismo parque donde me patearon el culo, y desde luego yo no vine aquí caminando. Algo o alguien me trajo a este lugar.

Ahora que lo pienso, si bajo mi cabeza y miro con atención, puedo decir que soy muy afortunado. Mis pies están justo entre medias de las plantas…, hierbas…, o lo que coño sean, a una distancia segura de no cortarme. Es como si alguien, o algo hubiera tratado de tumbarme de alguna manera entre todas estas cuchillas para evitar que me empalara con las hierbas. Si, de hecho, si me inclino un poco más, hasta puedo ver mi sangre entre los huecos que conforman las cuchillas, formando así una silueta humanoide. Incluso mi pelo forma parte de la silueta. Uh, no sé si ofenderme o sentirme orgulloso por eso.

Dirigiendo mi mirada hacia arriba, puedo ver que el techo estará a varios cientos de metros de donde me encuentro. Deduzco que, si hay un techo, quiere decir que este bosque de cuchillas estará oculto bajo tierra o dentro de algún edificio.

Si esto fuera una base subterránea solo se me viene a la mente la que usan en la asociación de monstruos. Ya estuve allí antes, y vi que era grande, pero esto…, esto es absurdo. Que hasta tengan un maldito bosque bajo tierra definitivamente ya escapa a mi comprensión. Dios, ni siquiera voy a preguntar el cómo se las apañaron para meterlo aquí. ¿Para qué lo tienen?, ¿Es aquí donde desechan los cuerpos? No, no des nada por sentado, no tienen por qué ser ellos, bien podría haber sido un grupo de héroes el me encontrara y procediera a dejarme aquí. Aunque francamente, en ambas opciones no encuentro la lógica de haberse tomado la molestia de colocarme de tal forma que evitara cortarme.

De todas formas, tengo que salir de aquí, ya sean héroes o monstruos, les patearé el culo de todas formas. Una vez que salga y me haya orientado, iré a buscar a esos cabrones para ajustar cuentas, y, por último, salvaré al mocoso. Sip, plan sencillo pero útil.

Pero, antes que nada, un chequeo rápido para evaluar mi condición. Extiendo mis brazos para empezar a flexionar y estirar mis músculos, acompañados del sonido característico del crujir de los huesos. Um…, parece que, a pesar del dolor y algún que otro corte superficial a lo largo de mis extremidades, no veo nada más fuera de lo normal. Doblo las rodillas y arqueo un poco el cuello de derecha a izquierda, para liberar la tensión y despertar los músculos. "Si, definitivamente a pesar de eso, mi estado actual es óptimo." Y termino ejerciendo fuerza para estirar cada fibra del cuerpo. Hasta noto como rezuma la energía y adrenalina otra vez a través de mí, de hecho, hasta juraría que soy… mucho más fuerte que antes. Lo único que me molesta es el olor a sangre que desprendo, bueno, mejor mi sangre que la de otro.

"¿Hnng?"

Qué curioso, parece que la camiseta se me ha adherido al cuerpo en las partes que fueron cortadas, y ahora está pegada. Supongo que así es como dejé de sangrar.

Bueno, con eso terminado…, ahora solo queda empezar a moverse.

Doblo las rodillas y me impulso al aire para caer a continuación en la copa de uno de los árboles. Puede que el maldito árbol sea peor que un puercoespín, pero si sabes mantener el equilibrio en la punta, distribuyendo tu peso uniformemente en los pies, no correrás el riesgo de herirte. Por ello voy saltando de un árbol a otro mantenido el equilibrio. No necesito ni pensar en hacerlo, mi cuerpo evita las cuchillas por puro instinto, a este ritmo puede que no tarde tanto en encontrar una salida.

Ya llevo un buen trecho recorrido en tan solo unos pocos segundos, y no he podido evitar notar que mi velocidad ha aumentado, tenía razón, parece que desde que me desperté, me he hecho más fuerte. "Oh", ahora puedo divisar la pared que delimita este lugar más al fondo. Podría ir hacia allí y destruir la pared, honestamente, no tengo ganas de andar perdiendo el tiempo buscando una puerta en este bosque. Si no encuentro la salida, haré una.

Ahora que sé dónde acaba, tan solo tendré que continuar todo recto hasta llegar al extremo del bosque.

* * *

En lo alto de ese mismo lugar, en una habitación cerrada repleta de pantallas, podía verse a dos hombres sentados atendiendo una computadora que abarcaba todo el lado de la pared frontal. En ese momento, la persona sentada a la derecha de su compañero, procedía a comunicarse mediante una radio atada a una especie de caracol. Mientras que el otro no alejaba la vista de las diferentes pantallas de la computadora.

"Aquí control, informando de un posible preso abandonado en el nivel 1, ¿me copias equipo Zeta?"

"Te copio control, aquí equipo Zeta, ¿un preso se escapó?"

Ambas personas, vestidas con una gorra de plato y un uniforme color beige de estilo militar, se dedicaban a atender cada una de las pantallas que mostraban imágenes desde diferentes ángulos del bosque de cuchillas que se encontraba debajo suyo.

"No equipo Zeta, no estamos seguros, pero las cámaras del cuadrante G sector 3 del bosque, captaron algo"

"¿Y no podría ser una araña venenosa lo que captara el Den den mushi, control?

"Negativo equipo Zeta, si bien la cámara no logró obtener una imagen clara de objetivo, podemos asegurar que era algo más grande que una araña."

"Veo control. En ese caso, ¿Es posible que el anterior equipo se dejara algún preso allí?, si mal no recuerdo, ya ocurrió lo mismo hace unos días con el equipo Épsilon"

"Si equipo Zeta, es lo que creemos, a menos que sea alguien de los niveles inferiores"

"Posiblemente sea la primera opción control. Nadie ha subido desde los niveles inferiores a aquí en más de 15 años. Tan solo será otro preso abandonado."

"…Veo, de todas formas, mientras intentamos averiguar cual es el preso que falta de su celda, su equipo bajará a recoger el paquete, ¿entendido equipo Zeta?"

"Recibido control, les mantendremos informados, cambio y corto "

* * *

"¡Vamos, vamos!, ¡moveos!"

En un estrecho pasillo de piedra, podía oírse el grito de un hombre grande y uniformado, vestido igual que los otros dos individuos ubicados en la anterior sala.

"Tenemos que bajar para recoger a un posible preso que anda deambulando por el bosque, cuando debería estar en su celda junto con todos los demás reclusos"

Mientras hablaba, el sonido de pasos apresurados hacía eco a lo largo del pasillo.

"Así que vamos a terminar lo antes posible y de forma limpia, como hemos hecho siempre, ¿entendido?"

"¡Sí mi sargento!

4 hombres armados que le seguían el paso gritaron al unísono.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una plataforma enorme, que fácilmente podría albergar a más de 50 personas. Una vez dentro, el más robusto de ellos (Sargento), procede a activar la palanca roja pegada a la entrada del soporte, con la icónica inscripción de, _El Infierno Carmesí_, grabada en la manija. Tras bajarla, la plataforma empieza a descender al igual que un ascensor.

"Jefe de sección, ¿traes las esposas?"

"Si señor"

"¿Y las de Kairoseki?

"También señor"

"Bien. Aunque sea poco probable que el preso en cuestión sea un usuario de Akuma no mi, nunca está de más ir preparado para ello. Cuando lleguemos allí abajo, os dividiréis en parejas y procederéis a buscar cada uno por un lado"

"¡Señor, sí, señor!"

* * *

Ya casi he llegado a la pared, tan solo quedan unos metros. Para ello cojo impulso desde la copa del árbol en la que estoy, y doy un último salto en el aire para aterrizar en perfecto equilibrio con un solo pie en el espacio que hay entre las hojas afiladas del suelo.

"Fiuu…, que divertido."

Me acerco con cuidado hacia la pared y empiezo a palparla. Si, parece que no tiene mucho grosor, supongo que puedo atravesarla sin problema.

Decidido, estiro el brazo con el puño cerrado hacia atrás y lanzo un puñetazo directo hacia la pared. Justo cuando mi puño iba a entrar en contacto con la piedra escucho un ruido de maquinaria. Debido a ello detengo mi acción en el acto y retrocedo unos pasos por precaución.

Poco después de retroceder, la pared que tenía delante empezó a descender por una hendidura que había en el suelo, actuando como una puerta deslizante, dejando una entrada abierta a una sala con un largo pasillo y…

"¡¿Qué coño?!"

5 tíos armados. En serio, de todas las paredes que tenía para romper, ¿justo escojo la que tenía una entrada secreta y guardias?, "tch".

En este momento mi cuerpo se tensa y actúa por puro instinto. Cojo impulso del suelo y me lanzo, metiéndome entremedias del grupo. Luego, con los dedos índice y medio de mi mano derecha, procedo a darles un golpe a cada uno de ellos en el cuello, o para ser más precisos, ejecuto un apuñalamiento en la garganta, de forma continua y sin interrupciones. Hundiendo sus faringes y evitando que respiren.

Cuando termino, noto como si el tiempo regresara a la normalidad. Vuelvo a oír mi respiración y con ello el sonido de cuerpos cayendo al suelo. Pliego mis dedos y miro mi a mi alrededor. Cinco cuerpos inconscientes con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco.

"Umm…, eso fue fácil"

De un rápido vistazo, observo que son humanos vestidos de uniforme, como si fueran policías o militares. Dentro de lo que cabe al menos eso descarta el que fueran los monstruos quienes me trajeron aquí. También noto dos juegos de esposas entre los cuerpos.

¿Me esperaban?, ¿me querían llevar a alguna parte?, ¿la asociación de héroes o alguna organización privada me trajo aquí?

No sé qué demonios pasa, ni quién está detrás de todo esto, pero nada ni nadie va a impedir el que salga de este lugar. Tengo una venganza pendiente y un mocoso al que salvarle el culo.

Con eso aclarado, paso por encima de los cuerpos y continuo mi camino por el pasillo de donde vinieron.

* * *

Notas del autor

Iré directo al grano, soy nuevo en esto de los fanfics, y más aun en el tema de la escritura. Por lo que tendré faltas de ortografía, gramática o edición, en consecuencia solo pido paciencia y comprensión.

Por último, dos cosas importantes:

1)Mi objetivo con esto es principalmente mejorar mi expresión escrita, entretener en secundario.

2)Publicaré capítulos cuando considere oportuno, no tengo un reloj fijo para ello, y más en vacaciones.

Con todo eso dicho, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Enga.. ta´luego


End file.
